When I was your man
by Guitarplaya890
Summary: this is a songfic. the song is called when i was your man by bruno mars.


**Hey guys, I'm here with a song fanfiction. This song is called ****When I was your man**** by Bruno Mars. I am a huge Bruno Mars fan and I also really love this song. **

**I do not own Kickin' it or this song either. (but I wish I did own both of 'em)**

3rd POV

It was the night of the school dance. Every student had a date except Jack Brewer. You may ask, why? Well, he doesn't really know. He was supposed to go with Kim because they _were _dating, but unfortunately Kim broke up with him. He really didn't understand why until now. The reason is because he really wasn't there for her that much and he really didn't show affection. Now Kim's slow dancing with Brody Carlson. **(Brody is not a bad guy here)** he felt upset but didn't want to show it. Well, he thought that maybe by singing in this school dance, it'll help Kim understand how he feels and take her back. He wanted to apologize to her but she would ignore him. Kim had broken up with him, 5 months before the dance.

JACK'S POV

"Good evening, everyone. We had a volunteer to sing tonight. Now ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for the one and only, Jack Brewer" the principal said. And everyone clapped when I went on the stage.

"Hey, everyone. I would love to dedicate this song to Kim Crawford. Kim I know I haven't been there much for you since we started dating but I realized I made a big mistake doing that. I'm kind of hoping you'll take me back after I sing this song." I said. **(Pretend that there is a screen behind him and that all the italicized lines are showed on that screen so everyone can see it)**

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same

_When Kim would come to my house, we would sleep on my bed. And our song, that we usually listen to on the radio, it doesn't really sound the same without her listening with me._

When our friends talk about, all it does is just tear me down

Cause my heart breaks a little, when I hear your name

_Every single time Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Rudy talk about Kim, a tear will fall from my eyes to my cheeks. And it didn't really feel good hearing Kim's name when she not mine._

It all just sounds like oooooh…..

Mmm too young, too dumb to realize

_I was still 16 when these things happened without me realizing it. I guess I was still too young, still stupid to know how she felt, but apparently, she noticed it before I did. _

That should've brought you flowers

And held your hands

_I should have done all those things to show that I really do love her._

Should have give you all my hours

When I had that chance

_Again, other things to show my love for her, but I really didn't do all those things._

Take you to every party

Cause I remember how much you love to dance

_I should have done this too. Since dancing made her happy and seeing her happy makes me happy._

Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man

_Now she's dancing but she's dancing with another guy_

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways

Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life

_I've let all those ways get in the way with my relationship with Kim. It really caused me a lot._

Now I never, never got to clean up the mess I made, ooh

And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

_I never really got a chance to fix this problem since she keeps on ignoring me but I'm hoping she'll understand this song is for her and take me back. The memory really haunts every single time I close my eyes._

It all just sounds like ooooh….

Mmm too young, too dumb to realize 

That I should've brought you flowers

And held you hands

Give you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

Cause I remember how much you loved to dance

Now my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts

I'll be the first to say that, I was wrong

_Although it hurts, I'm willing to take the pain, to say I'm sorry. I know what I did was really wrong. But please take me back._

Oh, I know I'm probably much too late, to try and apologize for my mistakes

But I just want you know

_Kim, I know I'm really late like 5 months late to apologize but please take me back. _

I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hands

_I really do hope that he does those things_

Give you all his hours, when he has the chance

_I hope he does those things too for you_

Take you to every party, 'cause I remember how much you loved to dance

_And this thing too._

Do all the things I should've done, when I was your man

Do all the things I should've done, when I was your man

_I should've done all those things to show you how much I love you. But I hope he does those things for you, the things I should have did when we were still together._

Everyone in the room started clapping, some were even crying. When I looked at the crowd, I saw the gang smiling, but the thing was, that I didn't see Kim. I guess she didn't really liked it.

KIM'S POV

When Jack got to the ending of the bridge of the song, I realized I wanted Jack back. So I told Brody about what I was feeling for Jack and gladly, he understood me. And I went backstage and waited for Jack to come in.

3RD POV

When Jack was backstage he was met by Kim who was smiling and tearing up.

"Kim, I'm so sorry that I really-"Jack said but was cut off by Kim kissing him. And of course he kissed back. And after a couple minutes, they broke apart.

"God, I missed you, Jack." Kim said

"I missed you too Kim" Jack said

"So I'm guessing were back together?" Jack asked

"Oh yeah" Kim replied

"I love you Kim" Jack stated

"I love you too Jack" Kim said. And they started leaning in and started kissing, which eventually turned out to a make-out session. And you get the rest.


End file.
